Terrifying
by RandomOtakuGirlx2
Summary: Foxy wanted to get some rest until he felt a chill, and horrible words around him. Turning around, he comes face to face with...Freddy? No, a shadow like Freddy. Humanoid!AU
Foxy was getting ready for bed, as he ran his hand through his hair. Tonight, he started to feel a bit uneasy as he kept hearing whispers around him. _"You are such a useless person, why do you still hang around? No one will never forgive you for what you did."_ The voice spoke besides him, making Foxy feel much more uneasy. "Wha' right do ye hav' to torment me?" Foxy lashed out, turning around only to face..Freddy? Or what Foxy thought it was Freddy. The person if front of him look like Freddy, except the hair was all black and the skin was as dark grey(gray) instead of the tan he knew.

 _"Oh? Why are you so surprised? Oh, because you are such an idiot. No wonder why you're out of order in some months."_ Shadow Freddy replied with a dark chuckle, watching Foxy's expression change. _"You know, seeing you in such a state brings me such...excitement~"_ Shadow Freddy darkly chuckled, moving towards Foxy, which didn't surprise him when Foxy moved back towards the wall. "S-Stay back! Or I'll-" Foxy was interrupted by the dark chuckle coming out from the Freddy imposter. _"Or what? You'll BITE me?"_ This made Foxy's expression changed once more, this time to shocked. This made Shadow Freddy raise an eyebrow. So, it is a touchy subject. No wonder why no one else here doesn't talk about it, not even that Golden imposter. This is getting very interesting, as was surprised Foxy barked back. "Ye don' know anythin'! Ye will never know if they do hate me!" Foxy growled out, his face shone in anger.

 _"And how do you know they care for you? Look in what state you're in, and the way you act sometimes? I'm quite surprised they didn't do much to you. Such a are no one's favorite anymore. The children rather see Freddy than listen to your awful stories."_ Shadow Freddy replied, going right in front of Foxy's face with an insane grin. _"If I ever get a chance, I'll make sure you'll never be the same again."_ Shadow Freddy chuckled darkly, wondering what will be the best way to break Foxy. Foxy started to feel really uncomfortable, and the only thing he could ever think to get away was to scream.

 _—_ —

Golden Freddy felt a strange presence around the area, the same feeling he felt when he went towards the office to scare Mike. However, just before he was going to scare Mike again, a horrible scream rang out, making Golden Freddy himself jump. Hiding in the poster, he saw a shadow running out of Pirate's Cove, before disappearing into the darkness. He then saw Freddy, Bonnie and Chica running over to see what was going on.

Teleporting towards Pirate's Cove, Golden Freddy saw a sight he never had seen before. Foxy was sitting on the floor, knees to his chest, and mumbling some words he couldn't even hear.

"What on earth happened?" Golden Freddy demanded, startling the other three that were present in the room. "Foxy is mumbling a lot, some like Shadow and tormenting. I have a feeling someone was here and afflicted Foxy in a worst way." Chica replied, looking at Foxy very worrying. Bonnie also started to get a bit worried, wondering if he should comfort Foxy. Freddy on the other hand, started to walk closer to Foxy, only to get startled a bit when Foxy moved closer to the wall. "Foxy", Freddy softly spoke, kneeling down so he can get a better view of what he's dealing with. "Whatever happened, just remember this. We are your friends, and I- well I do deeply care if one of us gets hurt." Freddy softly smiled, putting his hand on Foxy's shoulder. Foxy looked up, seeing Freddy he knew. With his lips trembling a bit, he moved a bit to get comfortable, though he didn't like all the eyes staring at him.

"Tell me what happened", Freddy asked, sitting down, crisscross as Foxy took a deep sigh. "There was..a shado' of ye, Freddy. He look like ye, bu' the same time, didn'. An' he..started to say how ye don' care, and abou' the bite I hav' done" Foxy choked out, a few tears threaten to spill from his eyes. Before Freddy could reply, Bonnie responded, clearly mad, "That was an accident that happened, it's not your fault your teeth are as sharp as sharks. Besides, you didn't damage me when you bit me." Chica piped up with a bright smile, adding to Bonnie's words, "That's right! During our times off, we always have small parties. Do you think we hate you with all the fun times we had? Nope!"

Freddy smiled when he saw Foxy's frown went upside down, wiping his tears away. "Why don't I stay with you tonight? It'll be your light to your darkness." Freddy asked, softly patting Foxy's head, giving him a smile. Foxy slowly nodded, as Freddy sat besides him, wrapping his arm around Foxy's shoulder. "We should leave, right Bonnie?" Chica asked, and before Bonnie could reply, Chica dragged Bonnie out of the room, leaving Foxy, Freddy, and Golden Freddy. Freddy looked over at his 'brother' and before he could say anything, Golden Freddy teleported out of the room.

Looking over towards Foxy, Freddy asked, "Are you cold, Foxy?" This made the pirate laugh a bit, shaking his head, "I'm not cold, Freddy. I'm jus' a bit nervous, tha's all. Never mind me, wha' 'bout ye?" Freddy's face dusted a light pink before he looked away. "I-I'm okay. I mean it's not cold in here, I just wondered if you wanted to use a quilt or something." Foxy laugh, "Jus' go to bed, Freddy."


End file.
